


Flight of the Red Arrows

by ufovalet



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Martin Whump, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufovalet/pseuds/ufovalet
Summary: While celebrating Martin's birthday in the midst of a major storm, the crew of MJN Air find themselves in the middle of a hostage situation. Focus on Martin and Douglas and their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

“Post-takeoff checks complete, autopilot engaged,” Douglas declared, leaning back in his seat and placing his feet on the console.  
“Douglas!” Martin admonished, “What have I told you about doing that?”  
“Relax, Martin. I’m not touching any of the important bits.”  
“They’re all important bits!” Martin snapped.  
Douglas heaved a long-suffering sigh and put his feet back on the floor, ignoring the smug look Martin shot his way. Silence reigned for a few minutes as Martin focused intently on the charts in front of him and Douglas contemplated his fingernails and whether they were due for a trim or could wait another week.  
“Fancy a bet, Captain?” Douglas asked after a moment.  
Martin looked up warily. “What kind of bet?”  
Douglas thought for a moment. “On the hotel Carolyn has picked out for us.”  
“You expect me to believe you haven’t asked her about it already?”  
“Martin, you know she doesn’t like to give away any details about her questionable choice in accommodations until we arrive,” Douglas said reasonably, “And if it makes you feel any better, I’ll let you wager first, then I’ll take whatever bet is left over.”  
Martin was still frowning, but nodded. “Alright… for the Stilton, Wensleydale, and Camembert… Hmm, let’s see; it’s been a good year, with the two flights last month… I’ll say it’ll be a reasonable hotel; nicer than Kebili but not as nice as Skopje,” Martin guessed.  
“A reasonable assumption,” Douglas nodded reassuringly, “I’ll wager Carolyn will spring for something a little nicer this trip. Four, maybe five stars.”  
“Carolyn? A five star hote? Are you mad ” Martin scoffed.  
“Maybe I am. You should have no problem taking the bet if you’re so confident.”  
Martin looked conflicted for a moment before he settled his face into an expression of resolute defiance.  
“No,” he said.  
“What?” Douglas was surprised.  
“I said no. The bet’s off.”   
“Martin-” Douglas began to protest.  
“No, Douglas,” Martin said firmly. “I’m done betting against you. I’m never going to win.”  
“Well you’re not wrong…” Douglas smirked.  
“Coffee!” Arthur burst into the flight deck holding a mug in each hand.  
“Thanks Arthur,” Martin said.  
Douglas accepted the coffee wordlessly.  
“So what do you want to do first when we get to Blackpool?” Arthur asked excitedly. “Herc said there’s an amusement park and a zoo with dinosaurs!”  
Martin clapped his hands together, “Oh that’s right, the Blackpool Air Show will be underway this weekend!”  
“Yes,” Douglas scoffed, “What better way for someone who flies planes for a living to relax than to watch someone else fly planes.”  
“Exactly!” Martin exclaimed, completely missing the sarcasm.  
“Wow!” Arthur’s eyes were wide. “This is going to be the best trip ever.”  
“What about you, Douglas?” Martin asked. “What do you want to do?”  
“Oh I’m sure I’ll find something to occupy myself with. Blackpool has quite the selection of bars.”

\---

Martin peered out the window. “Those clouds are a little dark…” he muttered.  
Douglas pressed a button on the console. “Blackpool Tower and Approach, Golf Echo Romeo Tango India, radio check.”  
After a few moments the radio crackled to life, “Golf Echo Romeo Tango India, Blackpool Tower and Approach, I read you three.”  
“Golf Tango India, request descend. How does the weather look?”  
“Golf Tango India, descend EGNH at 2000 feet per minute. Just a few clouds inbound from the south, nothing to be concerned about.”  
“Golf Tango India, roger.” Douglas signed off.  
“It looks like more than just a few clouds,” Martin fretted, checking and double checking the instruments.  
“Martin, relax,” Douglas said, “Even if it does develop into a little rainstorm, I’ve landed planes in much worse.”  
This seemed to placate Martin and he relaxed a little into his seat.   
Douglas flipped autopilot off. “Beginning descent,” he said.

\---

A few hours later, the plane had been landed, arrangements with the local airport had been dealt with, and all of their passengers had disembarked and departed to their destination. The crew of MJN Air stood on the kerb outside the airport as Arthur jumped up and down in the street attempting to hail a cab.  
“Was that a raindrop? Did you feel that?” Martin asked, clutching his flight bag to his chest and peering into the grey sky.  
“In fact I believe it was,” Douglas replied drily.  
“Oh no,” Martin moaned. “If it’s raining they’ll cancel the air show… and the Royal Air Force Red Arrows are going to be flying this year!”  
“Cheer up, Martin, there’s plenty of other fun to be had-- oh.” Douglas’ phone chirped and he pulled it out of his jacket pocket. “Ah, Carolyn’s just texted me the hotel information.”  
“And?” Martin asked.  
“The South Beach Hotel,” Douglas said smugly, pulling up a photo on his phone to show Martin, “five stars.”  
“B-but we’ve never stayed anywhere that nice before,” Martin gaped.  
Douglas smiled at Martin’s stricken expression. “Maybe you don’t know Carolyn as well as you think.”  
“Chaps!” Arthur was waving his arms at them from the street where he’d finally nabbed a cab.  
The few drops of rain had developed into a light, but steady drizzle. Douglas flipped his collar up and picked up his bag. Martin followed him to the cab where he found himself sandwiched between Douglas and Arthur.  
The hotel was conveniently located on the beach, only a few minutes walk from most of the major Blackpool attractions. Arthur and Martin stared in awe at the impressive structure as the cab pulled up to the front.   
“Wow! This is the biggest hotel I’ve ever seen!” Arthur exclaimed.   
Martin silently nodded in agreement.  
Douglas paid the driver and climbed out of the cab. It had begun to pour outside, so they hurried into the hotel. Douglas went up to the desk to check them in.  
“Reservation for Carolyn Knapp-Shappey.”  
“Knapp-Shappey,” the concierge confirmed, “Alright…. Suite 324.”  
“Hang on,” Douglas said, “there should be three rooms.”  
The concierge clicked a few buttons on the keyboard then shook his head, “Nope. Just the suite.”  
Douglas frowned but took the proffered room key and returned to his co-workers.  
“So much for Carolyn’s generosity,” he said, handing the plastic card to Martin. “Our righteous leader sprung for a grand total of one room.”  
“One room for all of us to share?” Martin looked indignant.  
Arthur’s eyes lit up. “Brilliant! It’ll be like camping... but inside!”  
“Into the woods then,” Douglas sighed, heading towards the elevators.

\---

Douglas had to admit that the suite wasn’t so bad. It had two double beds and a good-sized couch, so at least none of them would have to share a bed. Arthur immediately declared the sofa his, claiming that “it feels more like camping when you aren’t sleeping in a bed.”  
Neither Martin nor Douglas put up any arguments. After changing out of their uniforms, Douglas suggested they have dinner at the hotel restaurant on the first floor. Martin opened his mouth to protest but Douglas insisted it would be his treat and the captain hesitantly agreed. 

\---

It was fairly late by the time they finished dinner, and although Arthur was in favor of going to the amusement park despite the hour, he was overruled by the pilots with the promise that they would go out first thing in the morning. 

\---

Martin wrapped a thin hotel towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. He wiped a circle on the fogged-up mirror and inspected his face—the heat-flushed skin on his cheeks and nose warring with the dark circles under his eyes. He knew Douglas certainly couldn’t have failed to notice his captain’s worsening state of exhaustion, but Martin couldn’t afford to cancel even a single van job. Despite his financial situation and the encroaching storm, Martin was optimistic about this weekend. It was his birthday weekend after all, even though he’d gone to lengths to keep that knowledge from his friends in order to avoid the fuss that would certainly be put up by Arthur. Even if the air show he had been looking forward to was cancelled, he was determined to enjoy the weekend. At the very least it would give him a chance to catch up on his sleep. He pulled his pajamas on quickly and combed a hand through his hair before leaving the bathroom.  
“Ah our illustrious captain returns. We were preparing to send in a rescue party,” Douglas addressed Martin without looking up from his book, “we thought you might have fallen into the toilet.”  
Ignoring his co-pilot, Martin skirted around Arthur who was in the process of fashioning a tent with a broom, sofa cushions, and a blanket, and collapsed onto his bed. He was asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Douglas was startled awake by a banging on the window. He rubbed bleary eyes and clambered out of bed to peer out the window. It was nearly light out. The rain outside was coming down in a torrential downpour, and the strong wind had knocked loose one of the window shutters causing it to bang against the window with every new gust. Douglas ran a hand over his hair. With the state of the weather, the air show would certainly be cancelled, and he didn’t think it was likely the zoo or amusement park would be open either. Neither of his friends was going to be happy. Douglas looked over to where Martin was draped ungracefully across his bed, sound asleep. He was relieved the captain seemed to have slept peacefully through the night. He’d noticed that Martin had seemed overly tired over the past few weeks and he could only guess that it was a result of the younger man overburdening himself with van jobs as he struggled to make ends meet. Martin was too proud to accept financial help from anyone, but Douglas hoped that at least for this weekend he could get the overworked pilot to relax and recharge a little. Douglas knew Martin would be disappointed that they wouldn’t see the airshow, but there were other things to do for fun in this city. 

Douglas wandered into the sitting room area of the spacious suite. Arthur was passed out on the floor under his makeshift tent. Douglas glanced at the clock on the nightstand and decided to give his friends a little more sleep. He slipped a t-shirt and shoes on and quietly exited the room. Breakfast was being served in dining area of the hotel, and Douglas helped himself to some coffee and a scone. On the television a well-dressed meteorologist was gesturing at a isothermal map but the audio was turned down too low for Douglas to make out. He sipped his coffee and stared out the window at the worsening storm. If it got any more severe before Monday they might have to delay their flight home. Carolyn would not be happy about that.  
“Some storm, huh?”  
Douglas glanced up to see a young woman wearing a hotel uniform standing by his table.  
“Sorry, it’s just-- I haven’t ever seen weather this bad here.”  
Douglas hummed in agreement and drained the coffee.  
“I can clean up if you’re done,” the busgirl offered.  
“Thank you,” Douglas said, handing the dishes over. “Oh, do you happen to know if there are any kid-friendly amusement-park-type places that aren’t closed because of the rain?”  
“Ummm…Oh! The waterpark will be open still—largest indoor waterpark in the UK,” the woman said proudly.  
“Ah, that sounds wonderful. Thank you.”  
“You have little ones?” the girl asked, glancing around the room as if his kids might be hiding somewhere.  
“Only one with me right now.” Douglas smirked.  
“Oh, well enjoy your stay. Stay dry!” She wheeled the dish cart away.  
Douglas was about return to the hotel room when Martin dropped into the chair across from him, followed shortly by Arthur.  
“Morning!” Arthur greeted cheerily.  
Martin rubbed the palms of his hands in his eyes sleepily.  
“How did you sleep?” Douglas asked.  
“Not bad.”  
“That’s good, because we have big plans today,” Douglas said.  
“Really?” Arthur’s eyes were wide.  
“Oh yes, Arthur,” Douglas confirmed. “Today we’re visiting Britain’s biggest indoor waterpark.”  
“Wow!” Arthur cried, loudly enough that he attracted the surprised glances of several other diners.  
“Exactly right, Arthur.”  
Martin didn’t look as enthusiastic, but Douglas could hardly blame him. It was nearly impossible to be as enthusiastic as Arthur.

\---

Martin, Douglas, and Arthur didn’t end up leaving the waterpark until evening.  
“Oooooh c’mon, can’t we stay just a bit longer?”  
“Arthur, the park is closing,” Douglas pointed out, “and Martin’s somehow managed to get sunburned at an indoor waterpark.”  
Martin pulled his towel tighter around his shoulders and scowled, “I told you, it’s a reaction to the chlorine in the water-”  
“Yes, yes, so you’ve said,” Douglas dismissed, “anyways I’ve had enough of cheap fried food, let’s get something real to eat. I know of a cafe near here where the owner owes me a favor.”  
“Brilliant!” Arthur said, cheering up quickly.  
They exited the water park, blinking rapidly as their eyes transitioned from the bright artificial sunlight to the near-darkness outside. The heavy rain persisted and the wind had picked up in intensity. The crew of MJN Air hunched together under the canopy attached to the building, waiting for a cab to appear. The streets were nearly devoid of cars, and after ten minutes of waiting, Douglas suggested they walk to the cafe as it was only a few blocks away. They walked for 15 minutes or so before Martin stopped abruptly in front of a bank they were passing.  
“Oh- d-do you mind if we s-stop in here?” Martin was soaked through and his teeth chattered from the cold. “I need to get some cash.” That part was true, although Martin didn’t know if he had any money in his account to withdraw, but he was also eager to be inside and warm up a bit.  
“Fine with me,” Douglas said, even he seemed ruffled by the unrelenting rain. Arthur wiped water from his face and nodded emphatically.  
A blast of warm air greeted the crew of MJN Air as they entered the bank. Martin could practically see the steam rising from his saturated clothes. The lobby was empty except for an elderly security guard by the entrance and one lone teller behind the counter. Martin approached the teller while Douglas sat down in the waiting area and Arthur sought out a bathroom.  
“Good evening sir,” the teller greeted Martin.  
“Hi,” Martin smiled slightly, conscious of the puddle growing steadily beneath him.  
“Deposit or withdrawal?” The teller asked.  
“Um withdrawal… can you check my balance first?”  
“Certainly. Your bank card?”  
“Uhh.” Martin searched his pockets, pulled his damp wallet out and handed the card to the teller.  
“One moment, sir.” The teller tapped away at his computer.  
Martin turned to glance at the waiting area where Douglas was flipping through magazines. Arthur hadn’t returned from the bathroom. Three men entered the bank. It took Martin’s brain a few seconds to register the fact that the men were wearing masks that concealed the top halves of their faces and carrying shotguns and by then it was too late for him to react. A nearly imperceptible punching sound indicated a silenced gunshot and the security guard collapsed.  
“Everybody on the ground! Hands were I can see ‘em!” One of the men—the one whose mask resembled a coyote—shouted, and pointed his gun at Martin. Martin was nearly paralyzed with fear but had enough presence of mind to drop to the ground and put his hands on his head. Out of the corner of his eye he was aware of Douglas doing the same.  
“Hands away from that counter!” The robber wearing the toucan mask shoved the barrel of his gun into the teller’s face. The flustered teller stepped back and put his hands in the air.  
“Everyone over here, now!” Barked the coyote-masked man, gesturing with his gun. Martin watched from the floor as Douglas and the bank teller moved to where he was lying.  
“Fancy meeting you here,” Douglas muttered as he took his place on the floor next to Martin.  
“No talking!” The last robber, the one wearing a zebra mask, kicked Douglas in the stomach. Douglas grunted in pain but remained silent.  
Toucan began patting down Martin, Douglas, and the teller, removing phones, wallets, and keys and throwing everything into a bag. When he’d finished, he positioned himself near the hostages with his gun trained on them while Coyote and Zebra disappeared into the back room. Martin shifted sideways to glance at Douglas, some of the initial shock of the robbery wearing off.  
“Are you okay?” He breathed.  
“I’m fine. Just a bruise,” Douglas whispered.  
Martin nodded and glanced at Toucan. The robber either didn’t notice or didn’t care that they were talking. In the distance, Martin could make out approaching sirens. Coyote strode back into the room waving his shotgun.  
“The police?” Coyote’s voice betrayed his anger. “Who called them?”  
There was silence. He stalked over and grabbed Martin by the front of his shirt, hauling him up to eye-level.  
“Was it you?” His voice was low and his breath was sweet. Martin nearly gagged.  
“N-n-no,” Martin stuttered.  
Coyote held Martin in place for a few moments before releasing him. Martin fell unceremoniously back to the floor. Coyote moved to Douglas. He pointed his gun at Douglas and gestured.  
“Stand up.”  
Douglas stood cautiously.  
“What are you… an undercover cop?” Coyote sneered.  
Martin nearly laughed despite his fear.  
The corner of Douglas’ lip twitched. “Not last time I checked.”  
Coyote abruptly turned his gun around and jammed the butt into Douglas’ side. Douglas doubled over, gasping lightly.  
“Not so funny now, huh?” Coyote jeered.  
“Hey!” Martin jumped up, suddenly emboldened. “Leave him alone.”  
Coyote whirled on Martin and brought the butt of the gun down on his temple. Stars exploded in Martin’s vision and then blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur was encountering considerable trouble locating the restroom. The back part of the bank had turned out to be much larger than he’d expected—filled with empty offices and meeting rooms. Arthur wandered down a few hallways before giving up and sitting down in front of a heating vent to dry off. He’d just finished airing out his socks when he heard shouting. Arthur recalled TV episodes he’d seen involving bank robberies and wondered if that was what was happening. He hoped not. He didn’t think he was as brave as the heroes of those TV programs. The steward pulled his socks back on but left his still-sopping shoes behind so he wouldn’t be heard. He crept back towards the front of the bank until he could see the lobby. Martin, Douglas, and the bank teller were lying on the floor with three masked men holding guns standing over them. Arthur could make out another person on the ground near the entrance but couldn’t tell if they were ok. Arthur backed away quickly. He had to find a phone.

\---

Douglas was struggling to regain his breath when the coyote-masked robber decided to take out his anger on Martin.  
“Martin!” Douglas exclaimed as the captain collapsed to the ground. Coyote stalked away to consult with the other two robbers. Douglas crawled over to Martin and hauled the captain slightly upright to rest his head on Douglas’ lap. Martin was bleeding heavily from a cut on his forehead where the gun had made impact. Douglas removed Martin’s soaking wet jacket and laid his own, much higher quality and therefore much dryer, jacket over Martin. Douglas knew there was little he could do to help Martin except get him to a hospital as soon as possible. The bank teller was looking on nervously.  
“Is… is he ok?” He asked hesitantly.  
Douglas sighed. “He will be if he gets medical attention soon.”  
The teller nodded. “If there’s anything I can do to help…”  
“Thanks,” Douglas said. “What’s your name?”  
“Robbie. Robbie Smith.”  
“Douglas,” Douglas said. “I’d say it’s nice to meet you but…”  
Robbie chuckled halfheartedly.  
“What do you think they’re after?” Douglas nodded towards the still-conversing robbers, keeping his voice low.  
“Must be trying to get into the vault,” Robbie replied. “It’s only my second week on the job so I don’t know what they keep in there but it’s gotta be valuable, right?”  
Douglas nodded. He was about to reply when his train of thought was interrupted by a ringing phone. Both Toucan and Coyote were suddenly silent. Coyote grabbed the phone.  
“No funny business. We want a car with a full tank of gas and guaranteed safe passage out of here or we start killing hostages. One’s already dead. You have an hour.” Coyote slammed the phone down without waiting for a reply.   
“Damn it!” Coyote kicked the counter angrily. “This was supposed to be a quick in and out job.”   
He turned quickly back to Douglas, Martin, and Robbie, cocking his gun. His voice rapidly became soft. “When I find out who called the cops I’m going to make every single one of you pay.”   
His words hung heavily in the air. He stomped back to the vault room, leaving the hostages alone again with Toucan. 

\---

Douglas didn’t know how long it was before Martin began to wake up but he was immediately relieved when it happened.  
“Martin!” Douglas said, leaning over the injured man. “Martin, can you hear me?”  
“Mmmm…. D’glas?” Martin opened his eyes then winced and shut them again. He clutched his head. “Owwwww.”  
Douglas winced sympathetically. “How do you feel?”  
Martin moaned again in reply.   
Douglas brushed the curls from Martin’s forehead. “I need to check your pupils. Can you open your eyes, Martin?”  
Martin slowly cracked one eye, then the other. Douglas held Martin’s face still while he attempted to examine the younger man’s eyes without any medical tools. Douglas was relieved to see his pupils at least appeared even in size.   
“What… what happened?” Martin mumbled.  
“You don’t remember?” Douglas asked, worry ratcheting up a notch.  
“No…”  
“You took a pretty hard blow to the head. Courtesy of our friend in the coyote mask.”  
Martin grimaced and gingerly touched the cut on his head.  
“Can you sit up?”  
Martin nodded carefully, “I think so.” He sat up slowly, leaning on Douglas for support.  
The bank phone rang again. Coyote emerged from the back room and picked up the phone. He listened for a moment, frowned, then set the phone down on the counter.   
“The cops want proof of life. You,” he said, pointing at Martin, “Over here, now.”  
Martin looked confused, and Douglas was about to volunteer himself when Coyote grabbed Martin’s shirt and hauled him to his feet. Martin yelped.   
“Hey!” Douglas protested, feeling a surge of anger and protectiveness. “Haven’t you injured him enough?”  
“Shut up!” Coyote snapped. He shoved Martin lightly towards the front of the bank. “Go on. Give ‘em a wave. One false move and I put a bullet in your boyfriend here.” He pointed his shotgun at Douglas.  
Martin walked unsteadily to the front door. He cracked the door, stuck his head out for a moment, then closed it again. He walked slowly back and sat back down next to Douglas.   
“Are you okay?” Douglas asked quietly.  
Martin looked a little green but he smiled weakly and nodded.  
Douglas wondered where Arthur had gotten to, and hoped it was somewhere safe. He closed his eyes and willed this ordeal to be over soon.


End file.
